Turn The Page
by Vampyvii
Summary: E/O Drabble Challenge- Oh how the smell of old books can stir one up! -A chapter story in drabbles-- Have for the taking here some faint/incoherent!Dean & some worried/frantic!Sam- Chapter 10 now up... Challenge Word was last Sunday's "Ditch"
1. Chapter 1

**_V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------V_**

**Title: Turn The Page**

**Disclaimer: Stake no claims hereof whatsoever, only playing with my words in Kripke's sandbox.**

**Challenge Word: Dry**

**Word Count: 100**

**Players: Enkidu07, Onyx Moonbeam & A Whole Lot Of Extraordinary Others**

**I'd meant for my Drabble-writing hiatus to last a bit longer, as I'd made a vow to make significant progress with my story-writing before enjoying this extremely fun addiction of Drabbling any further -- but, alas- Phoebe's Birthday was just something I could not pass up!! Happy Birthday Phoebe! - And many more to come!! -- Anyhoo - here's just a teeny bit of disoriented Dean for y'all :D**

**_V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------V_**

Research- what a drag…

Surely this town's got the oldest, dustiest library on the planet. Sam's head's buried in some wretched old tome, while the book before you is filled with such dry and ancient prose that it could put a body to sleep in moments.

Hopelessly bored, you look around.

Curvy librarian's sorting volumes of such stuff.

She adjusts her glasses, looks right back at you.

You're stunned. Room suddenly starts spinning, memories rush in, and she smiles as she saunters right toward you.

Everything's tilting. Suddenly there's Sam's hand on your shoulder.

"Dude!?"

You blink as the world falls away…

**_V-----------------------------------------------------------------------------V_**

**_I hope to get back to my Drabbling quite soon, actually -- I just have to stick by my vow to myself to work on my other, um... works - enough to post them, and thus reward myself with this Drabble Writing (Which is just wayyyy too fun for words, eh?!)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok - I'm expanding on my last drabble, "Turn The Page" - Only since that one left so much to be desired, that is- as far as resolutions go... I think I might just go on with this until it's, like, resolved.... (Might be awhile, Bwahahahahaha....) - though I'm not essentially evil, ahem... Really.**

**Herein, I use one of the E/O prompt words that I'd missed during my hiatus: "Sheet"**

**Hope you enjoy, as I feel like I'm on a shaky little limb here, heh ;-)**

**_V--------------------------------------------------------V_**

Research in a genuine Carnegie Library- it might as well be Heaven…

You find yourself intent on locating the entity wreaking havoc over the area, but Dean's been fidgeting for awhile, infuriatingly, wreaking havoc over the occult reference section.

Library's silent, its emptiness unnerving. A ripple of trepidation suddenly spikes your spine. The atmosphere smells strangely familiar...

Don't need your heightened senses to hear Dean gasp, his shallow breaths searing sharp shards of alarm through your ears.

He stares wide-eyed at the returns counter, white as a sheet.

It's not till his eyes start rolling that you make your move…

**_V--------------------------------------------------------V_**


	3. Chapter 3

**As said, I'm expanding on my drabble, "Turn The Page" - Pretty much because that one left so much to be desired, and I'm still having trouble with my Muse --have all these stories rolling around in my pure (hah!) brain. Yet when it comes to the blank page, I just can't seem to get any of them onto it! ....... :( So anyhoo- since the original (Ch1) drabble has had to do with a fugly from one of the aforementioned stories which clutter my brain, I already have a basic idea as to where this will go--- **

**Um.... well, basically, but I still don't know how many drabble-chapters it will take to get there... **

**(Heh....... sorry, though I hope ya still enjoy:)**

**Herein, I use yet another of the E/O prompt words that I'd missed during my hiatus: "Chest"**

**_V--------------------------------------------------------V_**

Momentarily, you're not there. No hearing, no breathing, no movement, no knowing, just silence.

You suddenly feel Sam's big paw slapping at your face with a vengeance, shouting your name-

Violently, you suck in the first breath in what must be ages. Eyes open. You try to sit.

"Whoa, easy now, Dean!"

You can't be easy. She's still there, silhouetted against the backdrop of a shimmering just behind Sam's shoulder.

"It's you," she says, gentle smile never faltering.

"Dean!"

Sam's freaking.

Almost tenderly, she reaches for you.

You lay your fisted hands on your chest, protectively closed over your heart…

**_V--------------------------------------------------------V_**


	4. Chapter 4

**As said, this story expands on my drabble, "Turn The Page" - Pretty much because that one left so much to be desired, and I'm still having issues with my fickle Muse --so I'm taking an entity from one of the several unwritten stories floating in my brain, and placing it in this one -- Still have no idea how many chapters it will take to tell this tale, but I'm going to try to update frequently... ;) **

**Herein, I use yet another of the E/O prompt words that I'd missed during my little hiatus: "Steady"**

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

"…_shake the walls with a severance…" _

You tremble, your storm riding fast-

"_...deign wake the walls of remembrance-"_

It's alluring, the sad, broken crux -

Dust rises off the page, swirling through the words-

Taking flight, air's your first sensation, then there's breath-

You're swift to corporeality, a steady sweep through passages, a quickened transformation …

Green eyes widen to meet your wondering façade.

"It's you."

A strained whimper erupts from his lips, an attempt to form words.

But you can still hear "I'll be there," his words from long ago, rolling like honey over and over in your mind-

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

**Thanks for reading!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok - I'm still expanding on my drabble, "Turn The Page" - The story's now taken on a life of its own, and has fairly gotten out of my control. Heretoforth is my 5th chapter, and I think it qualifies as another cliffhanger---- But Still- um, I'm not evil.... ahem... Really.**

**This one's for this week's E/O Drabble Challenge word: "Alert"**

**Hope you enjoy, as I still feel like I'm on a shaky little limb here, heh ;-)**

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

"Dean!"

Still down for the count, not yet fully alert, he's thrashing side to side, wide unfocused eyes seeking something behind your head.

You feel waves of panic violently churning right through you.

"Talk to me!"

He tries to speak, tries to raise himself up. You push him back down.

"Nn'f … ss'j-jdd sh'ss'hrr… SS-Sam!"

You're screaming for help, but no one's around.

He's clutching his chest, back arched convulsively.

"Can I help?" A stout, balding middle-aged man suddenly appears at your side.

"Please…," your voice a near sob.

Tentatively, he stretches his hand toward Dean's forehead, smiling eerily…

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

**_Thanks & hope ya enjoyed it so far ;)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrightee(roo)... ahem - I still persist in continuing the story from my drabble, "Turn The Page" - This story's truly taken on a life of its own, though real life has prevented me from attending to it on a consistent basis, thus preventing me from updating as often as I'd originally set out to do... Still, here I be with the 6th chapter -- Dedicated with all my heart to those blessed die-hards of you still staying with with me on this :) -!**

**This one's for last week's E/O Drabble Challenge word: "Passion"**

**I'm really hoping you enjoy it, as I'm increasingly feeling like the limb I'm on is a shakey, shakey little thing- heh ;-)**

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

Dust rises, swirls through the lowering sun's beams. You move through with cadenced intent, and step beyond the gracious sigil that's conjured you.

Father comprehends it all, the eternal burning never to be consumed. Father invokes your ancestors, and the quickening fates merge with a searing gasp of air. A fleeting touch from his eminent hand channels the incantation as it echoes through the gloom beyond the screen.

And Dean's wide green eyes encompass you. His heart beats swift and strong.

You'll have it back.

And nothing under heaven may dare dim your shimmering form… not the impassioned, nor the righteous, nor the damned.

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

**_Thanks!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the 7th Chapter of my little story, & I hope you all enjoy it -- Still have no idea how many chapters there will ultimately be, but I intend to have some fun here ;-)**

**This one's for this past week's E/O Drabble Challenge word: "Glimmer"**

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

Her beveled charm glimmers, a faint glint growing and glowing till it glares straight into your eyes. She holds it in her hands like a cross.

Pages flitter peripherally till they're whirling wildly in the gusty, dusty air.

You see Sam shouting, frantic, though you can't hear beyond the chant that booms throughout the room.

The air's perfumed, a fleeting whiff of alarming dread-

Your words, the thoughts they come from, and a slew of taut reactions have tangled such a mess within your mind.

So when the horns start trumpeting, your brittle senses scarce perceive reality as it explodes, and then implodes-

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

**_Thanks!!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok (heh) I continue to turn page after page of my original E/O Challenge drabble, "Turn The Page" - And the story's long since taken on a life of its own. Here now is the 8th chapter, and it is my frivolous Muse- not myself- who should be blamed for any cliffhangers... ;)**

**This one's for this week's E/O Drabble Challenge word: "Alarm"**

**I'd like to thank Enkidu and OnyxMoonbeam and a whole Legion of fellow Drabblers for all the great fun it's been writing and reading all the weekly drabbles. A big thank you as well goes to my beta, CalUK from Supernaturalville, who's just been awesome!**

**As always, I don't own these characters :(**

**_V--------------------------------------------------------V_**

Something about that inexplicable sudden appearance, notwithstanding the odd manner of this Samaritan- in one flicker of an instant you're alarmed.

"Wait!-"

Meantime, Dean's thrashing about wildly, his frantic incoherent pleas and admonitions hounding you. You momentarily lose your balance when his arm connects with your chest.

"Dean!"

Too late, you notice the stranger's palm touch your brother's forehead.

Dean's muscles instantly start seizing, eyes rolling back as his head connects with the floor.

Your thoughts disconnect, lost in helplessness.

"Hush now…" the stranger whispers, and Dean's body relaxes, the convulsions suddenly cease.

He lays still, eyelids half-mast.

"What'd you do to him?!"

A slow smile, a nod.

"All be well now."

**_V--------------------------------------------------------V_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Just continuing to turn page after page of my original E/O Challenge drabble, "Turn The Page" - And this story's long since taken on a life of its own. Here now is the 9th chapter, and please blame my frivolous Muse- not myself- for any cliffhangers that do occur in the course of all this... ;)**

**This one's for last week's E/O Drabble Challenge word: "Spent"**

**I'd like to thank Enkidu and OnyxMoonbeam and a veritable Legion of kindred Drabblers for all the great fun spawned from writing and reading these weekly drabbles. OH- and my Beta CalUK (graceofgod here-) deserves a great Thank You as well :)**

**As always, I don't own these characters, and likely never shall :(**

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

Storm grows to the sound of trumpet and drum.

World's falling fast, but you're here, and you just have to see her.

Gesticulating motion in the figures above your head: Sam shouting, emphatic, at the shadow of a man.

You can't hear the words, can barely see through screaming whirls of dust.

Dust rides the scent to where she hovers at your core, but you're here, and you just have to_ see _her_._

Your body's spent, limbs too heavy to move; your head falls back when someone helps you rise.

Your mind spirals down, but you're here, and you just have to see her…

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright- Here's my drabble contribution to the E/O Challenge word: "Ditch" - And also the 10th chapter to "Turn The Page"**

**Just like last time- I don't own anything here but the arrangement of my words...**

**Enjoy!**

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

Grasp the facts, ditch the panic-

_Okay,_ _think!_

Dean's listless, unresponsive to anything you do.

Stranger looks on with a creepily fond smile, as if admiring some creation of his own.

Hint of a wink at your glare, and he steps back.

Layers of dust cover everything, yellowed pages from the books you'd both been reading flutter in a soft breeze-

Under the light of a reading lamp, you spot some red fabric beneath-

_What the…?!_

-a chain of pale chartreuse Mardi Gras beads… and over here-

"Mmm'eere…"

Startled, you look back at your brother. Limpid green eyes now fix upon your face.

"I'm here."

_**V--------------------------------------------------------V**_

**Thanks for stopping by :)**


End file.
